This invention relates in general to toy flying apparatus, and in particular to hand-held apparatus for controlling an aerodynamic article such as a toy airplane or the like.
Flying devices such as airplanes and gliders are among the more popular toys, and seem to enjoy an enduring and recurring popularity. Perhaps the simplest flying device is the untethered airplane that is unpowered and is launched simply by throwing the airplane by hand. The untethered airplane may simply glide for a distance or may turn loops or other aerobatic maneuvers, depending on the design of the airplane and the skill of the operator.
Another type of toy airplane is the so-called tethered airplane, which is connected to one or more cords or control lines held by the operator. The tethering line or lines keep the airplane within a predetermined distance from the operator, and in some cases permit the operator to control the flight of the airplane along a path of movement defined by the tethering line. One well-known example of tethered airplanes is the conventional control line powered model airplane, in which elevator control of the airplane is accomplished by a pair of control lines extending between the airplane and the operator.
Powered model airplanes are generally too expensive to be considered toys, and are too complicated and hazardous for use by younger children. Relatively simple toy airplane flying devices are known which are especially intended for unpowered airplanes or similar aerodynamic objects, and which include a tether to keep the airplane within a fixed distance of the operator. In order to maintain operator interest in such toy airplanes, it is desirable to provide at least some measure of operator control so that the operator can attempt to put the airplane through various maneuvers. While devices are known in the prior art for permitting operator control of a tethered toy airplane, for example by changing the effective length of the tether, those devices tend to have disadvantages such as requiring two hands for operation or being unable to control the tether at the whim of the operator.